Little Too Late
by x-zozo-x
Summary: When Marlene McKinnon's parents are moved to a safe house in Scotland, she is forced to spend her summer following her sixth year with family friends the Potters. Little does she know that she's not the only Hogwarts student lodging at the manor...Rated T to be safe:)
1. Frogs

**A/N: Welcome to my new story, Little Too Late, a Blackinnon fanfiction, featuring Jily(if only briefly) and a whole lot of Marauders . It feels too long since I have written for Harry Potter, so I thought I'd delve into the realms of an unconfirmed pairing and start tapping away in my Christmas break. Reviews for a story is as vital as a broomstick to Quidditch. Remember that, young ones.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, JK Rowling owns everything except from the plot. And she kind of owns that. I suppose. :(**

_Chapter 1- Frogs_

* * *

"AHHHHHH!" Lily's shrill scream erupted from the girls' dormitories, reaching Marlene in the bathroom. Marlene sighed, switching off the water which was running down her back. She wrapped a white towel round her body, drying herself off from her shower, before towel drying her almost black hair, letting it drip round her shoulders. She pulled on her pajamas of which consisted a tank top and short shorts before heading out to see what all the fuss was about.

"What's up?" She asked.  
"Stupid. Bloody. Marauders," Lily spluttered incoherently. "Frogs. LOOK!" To Marlene's regrettable amusement, hopping around the room were a number of slimy, dark green frogs, with black patches dotted across their backs making them look particularly gruesome. It was a well know fact that Lily Evans _hated_ frogs with every ounce of detest imaginable. Whoever had done this (and Marlene would offer no prizes for guesses) would have _really_ rattled her.  
Marlene removed them with a quick flick and swish of her wand. In any other circumstance, she would have been surprised that Lily did not vanish them herself. However, she imagined that, for the mere fact that it was frogs as opposed to spiders or beetles or anything like that, Lily was too paralysed by fear to act sensibly.  
"All gone," Marlene informed.  
"Potter will _not_ get away with this." Lily had gone an interesting shade of fuchsia, and Marlene was convinced she could see steam billowing out from her ears. Lily Evans was on a rampage…and boy, should James Potter be scared.  
Being the faithful best friend that she was, Marlene hurried after Lily when she stormed out at a remarkable speed for someone who despised Quidditch. Marlene pitied the poor Potter in question, when she saw him lazing around the common room with his equally brainless friends, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin. In all honestly, Marlene and James got along very well. They were childhood friends, and Marlene was certain she'd be best friends with him, if it wasn't for the fact that he hung out with Sirius Black; a moronic idiot who had the brain capacity of a flubberworm.  
"Was it you?" Lily screeched. The whole common room flinched, at the high capacity of decibels as well as the fact that her voice had gone two octaves higher than normal.  
"I don't know what you mean…" James said nervously, his hand going to his hair in a helpless manner.  
"Oh well let me remind you then," Lily hissed. "Ten. Giant. Frogs. Have. Inhabited. The. Girls'. Dormitory. And. I. Am. Fully. Aware. Of. How. They. Got. There."  
"So…" Sirius began. "Surely that deems this conversation totally pointless." Marlene saw red.  
"Shut up Black. This has nothing to do with you. Or does it?"  
"Oh, McKinny, you're just jealous because you aren't part of the fun!" Sirius insisted. "You look hot by the way." Marlene glanced down at her attire, her face blushing red when she fully registered that she was still wearing her pyjamas- or the tank top that displayed inappropriate amounts of cleavage, and the shorts that revealed way too much of her long, slender legs.  
"You're welcome to join our pranks any time you wish," Sirius continued. "After all, it would be nice to have some eye candy on the team…" If looks could kill, Sirius would have been dead.  
"You're nothing but a trouble maker," Marlene told him, her voice dangerously low.  
"Now, now, McKinny, we both know that's not true," Sirius said, his tone stern. "I have been nothing but a good boy since I stepped into this school. Unfortunately, the teacher's and a certain prefect coughEvanscough, just seem to have it in for me! However, I sympathise with them. It's obviously just because they are incapable of realising (that or they do not want to) just how awesome I, along with my good friends here, actually are."  
"Bullshit," Marlene muttered. "I think mental would be a more suitable adjective, sweetie." She added, in a louder voice.  
"As I pointed out before, it's just jealousy that you cannot also participate in our mischief. Besides, if I was to ever label myself as 'mental' it would be 'mental in a brilliantly awesome way', I can assure you of that," Sirius winked. "But never fear, my dearest McKinny, I will be sure to let you have some of the fun."  
"I'm not jealous, Black! I cannot begin to fathom where you've got this ludicrous idea that I want to be part of your stupid little gang," Marlene snapped. However, she could not stop the faint blush that crawled up her cheeks at Sirius' wink.  
"Admit it, McKinny."  
"Admit what, Black? That I want to join your pathetic little posse for weirdos with no mates? Or admit that I want to be part of a group of lunatics?"  
"Au contraire!" Sirius said, dramatically. "Admit that you want to be part of the most wonderful group in this castle! Or…admit that you'd love to go on a date with me to Hogsmeade sometime."  
"I already am part of the most wonderful group in Hogwarts!" Marlene exclaimed. "It's called the 'Sane ones'. I'd invite you to join except I don't think you'd fit in. And as for that date…keep on dreaming." Marlene's blush deepened considerably.  
"Excuse me?" Sirius leaned forward, cupping his hand behind his ear. "I must have misheard! I'm sure I heard someone deny wanting to go on a date with me! But…but, how can this be when her face is burning up so badly? Your blushing face betrays all of your true emotions McKinny…"  
"I am not blushing!" Marlene told him. "I just go red when I get frustrated!"  
"Of course you do love."  
"UGH!" Marlene screamed, turning on her heels and stalking out.  
"And here I was thinking it was going to be a showdown between Lily and James…" Remus sighed, thoughtfully.  
"I can't say I'm disappointed," James said.  
"Don't push it Potter," Lily snarled, before following her friend out of the room.

* * *

_Dearest Marlene,_

_I am afraid I am writing to inform you of bad news. The death eaters have discovered us and our family home is no longer safe. We have been deemed blood traitors. Your father and I have been moved to a safe house up in northern Scotland; the exact location is to remain secret until you have completed your time at Hogwarts, after which you should join us here, or move in with your partner if you choose. Do not worry, your siblings are safe. They have also been placed in safe houses across the country with their respective spouses._

_In the meantime, I have arranged for you to stay with the Potters for this summer and any time you wish. With Mr. Potter being head auror, he has a number of charms placed around the manor, and I believe you will be safe there. I fully trust Mr and Mrs. Potter to take good care of you, and I know that you get along with James well. Dark times are ahead of us Marlene- do not be silly. Take good care of yourself, for I fear the worst. There is a war approaching us, and we must be prepared. Remember that your family love you. I will try to write when I can, without endangering you. Stay safe._

_Mother x_

Marlene was shocked into silence. It was three days before Hogwarts broke up for their summer break. It was the break before Marlene's seventh year. She had not been expecting this.  
"You okay Marls?" Lily asked, concerned at her friends sudden silence.  
"My parents have been moved to a safe house in Scotland. I will not be spending summer with them."  
"What are you going to do?" Lily questioned. "Of course, you could come stay with me but-"  
"No, no, Lily," Marlene shook her head. "My parents have arranged for me to go and stay with James."  
"I do hope you'll excuse me if I don't come to visit you," Lily wrinkled her nose. Marlene grinned.  
"It's not actually that bad. Mrs. Potter is a marvellous cook!" Marlene said cheerfully.  
"What's that about my mother's cooking?" James interrupted, grabbing a piece of toast from the table.  
"I hope you're ready, James, you've got a lodger for the summer!"


	2. Quite A Fright

**A/N: Slightly longer chapter. I apologise if the quality isn't that great. I'm still getting into the flow of this story, but I promise that there's lots of awesome stuff to come and I'm thinking of pursuing this with a sequel if it all goes to plan. Remember, reviews are like honeydukes chocolate!**

_Chapter 2: Quite A Fright_

"And if it gets too unbearable you know you're welcome to come and stay with me…" Lily said, tearfully, hugging Marlene goodbye.

"Yes, yes, Lily. It's not like you've confirmed that fifty times or anything," laughed Marlene. "Now stop being silly, and go find your parents!" Marlene rolled her eyes, as Lily hugged her one last time.

"You ready, Moo?" James came over to the girls, lugging his suitcase behind him.

"Moo?" Lily raised an eyebrow, questioningly.  
"When James was little he couldn't say Marlene or Marley, and somehow his four year old brain translated it to Moo and it kinda stuck, didn't it Jamie?" James flushed red.  
"Now that nickname I can understand," Lily rolled her eyes. "See ya in September Marls!" Lily hurried off to find her parents.  
"Is she not going to see you before?" asked James, his voice tinged with disappointment.  
"There's no way in hell that Lily would ever come to see me if I was within a ten mile radius of you, let alone in your house!" Marlene told him, pitifully.  
"Marlene! James!" Marlene turned to see Loretta Potter waving her and James over.  
"Aunt Etta!" She ran towards her, as the lady with greying red hair enwrapped her in a warm hug. "Uncle Charlus!" Charlus Potter, who looked remarkably like James, smiled warmly at the young girl in front of him.  
"Hello, Marley," His deep voice was enriched with authority, but his blue eyes were dancing. Mr. Potter was the sort of person who made most want to crawl into a hole and hide, but for Marlene he was a friendly figure.  
"Mum! Dad!" James hugged his parents. "I hope you don't mind but Sirius is going to come and stay after the first week…"  
"I'll give it a day!" Mrs. Potter's laugh was a silvery tinkle. "No, dear, of course that's fine. Sirius is like a second son to us- you know that!"  
"Indeed," Mr. Potter agreed. "I would warn you not to cause any trouble, but I know my efforts would be wasted!" James grinned.  
"Well, you know me and Padfoot dad…"  
"So Marlene, dear, how have you been?" Mrs. Potter asked Marlene, who's face had turned stony at the mention of Sirius. She quickly replaced her glare with a sweet smile.  
"Fantastic thank you, Auntie," she replied. "Have you spoken to my mother recently?"  
"Unfortunately not any elaboration on what she told you I suppose," said Mrs. Potter, her face a little bit dismayed.  
"The details on your mother and father's attack is very sparse, Marlene," Mr. Potter informed. "The aurors have no problem identifying why they would be targeted, but as a safety precaution, we must keep contact limited."  
"That's a real shame," Marlene sighed.  
"But hey, Marls, you'll have a great time with us!" James punched her arm playfully. Marlene smiled gratefully at him.  
"Thanks Jamie," she said. "So what about my brothers and sister?"  
"Well, as you know, Marissa is living in Australia with her husband and…I can't remember what her boys names are," Mr. Potter scratched his head, a frown etched across his face.  
"Freddie and Ben," Marlene offered. "So is she remaining there? Has it been deemed safe?"  
"They have remained in Australia, yes, but their location has been altered. Jude is in Wales, with his wife and daughter, Perseus is in Northern Ireland with his wife and children, Tobias has been moved to Scotland with his family and Theodore and his wife have remained in England."  
"I'm not going to see any of them then," Marlene sighed.  
"I'm afraid not," Mr. Potter said grimly, placing a comforting hand on Marlene's back. "But I promise you Marlene, the aurors are doing everything in their power to put an end to this war, and bring your family back to safety." There was a solemn silence while everyone processed the information. To Marlene, it suddenly felt so more real. The prospect of losing her family, her mum and dad, her brothers and sister, all her nieces and nephews made her want to cry- something that Marlene McKinnon never did!  
"Well, now, that's enough of this talk!" Mrs. Potter clapped her hands sharply. "I will not have our summer destroyed by this Lord Voldemort." Involuntarily, Marlene winced. She was not used to hearing his name spoken so outright. "I've head that Winkle has a marvellous spread on the go back home; not that I didn't insist I could cook myself of course!"  
Winkle was the Potter family house elf, and insisted on doing everything despite Mrs. Potter's insistence that she was perfectly capable of doing the cooking and cleaning herself. After desperately trying to stop Winkle doing all the work, an attempt which failed, Mr and Mrs. Potter settled by paying her. After all, they did not want to keep the innocent house elf as a slave when she was so very loyal to them. And regardless of the war looming over their heads, the thought of one of Winkle's dinners was still mouth watering to Marlene.

* * *

After a fantastic dinner, Marlene had requested to be excused from the table, to which Mrs. Potter exclaimed that she was 'silly for even asking' and practically pushed her from the room. Which is why Marlene was now sitting on her bed, holding the photo of her family, which was taken last summer, shortly after the birth of Jude and his wife Rebecca's daughter Annie. A knock sounded at her bedroom door.  
"Come in!" Marlene called.  
"You okay?" James asked, as he entered the room, sitting down on her bed. Marlene nodded silently.  
"I kinda guessed you'd be missing your family," he gestured to the photo. Marlene nodded again. They sat in silence for a moment before James spoke again.  
"It's odd to look at this and see all the boys grown up and married. I can remember playing Quidditch with them when I was about seven in your back garden. I thought I was so cool hanging out with all the 'big boys'," James laughed.  
"Oh yeah, I remember," Marlene said, mock bitterly. "You lot would never let me and Marissa join in 'cause we were girls. I hated you all for that, but Marissa didn't mind. She'd much rather be playing with dolls or doing her hair." Marlene rolled her eyes.  
"You didn't like Marissa much, did you?"  
"Still don't!" Marlene giggled. "She's so prissy and full of herself- it's annoying. I still want her to be safe though…"  
"Of course you do," James nodded. "She's your sister. You still love her. Trust me, Sirius annoys the hell out of me sometimes, but I'd never wish any bad on him."  
"Black annoys the hell out of me all the time…and I've wished bad on him lots." Marlene grinned, and James laughed. Who knows? Marlene thought to herself, this summer mightn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Marlene awoke with a start. That was an…odd dream, she thought to herself. The dream consisted of Sirius Black turning up on the Potters' doorstep, badly beaten and bruised. Marlene tried to shake the thoughts, the images of Sirius' beaten body from her head, and go back to sleep, but she couldn't. It was so vivid.  
For a while, Marlene lay on her back, eyes fixed to the ceiling, before deciding that her efforts were hopeless, and got up to fetch a glass of water. Quietly, she padded downstairs, wand firmly affixed in her dressing gown pocket. She stepped into the kitchen, and was almost immediately greeted by a loud crack. Marlene stifled a scream as she jumped a mile into the air.  
"What can I get Miss. Marlene?" Winkle bowed down before her.  
"Merlin Winks!" Marlene gasped. "You gave me a fright!"  
"Winkle apologises for her behaviour, bad Winkle!" She slapped herself on the forehead.  
"No, no, it's okay," Marlene insisted, grabbing her wrist to stop her. "Just a glass of water." Winkle poured out the glass of water and handed it to Marlene with a low bow.  
"Thanks Winks," smiled Marlene gratefully. "I'll just be going up to bed now."  
"Of course Miss. Marlene," Winkle nodded understandingly before apparating with a loud crack. Just as Marlene was about to leave for her bedroom, she heard a loud noise emerge from the living room.  
She drew her wand from her dressing gown pocket.  
"Lumos," she whispered, padding cautiously against the wall, through the kitchen, reaching the door of the lounge. She took a deep breath, before pushing the door open and yelling.  
"Who's there?"  
"M-M-McKinnon…" the voice spluttered. Marlene looked to her feet and saw none other than Sirius Black lying there, weak and badly battered.  
"Merlin's Beard, Black! What the hell happened to you?!" But before Sirius had the chance to stutter a reply, he slipped out of consciousness.  
"Black!" Marlene shook his hand. "Black…wake up…Sirius, come on, wake up. Stop fooling around…" Marlene's stomach lurched as she realised that Sirius wasn't waking up. "AUNT ETTA! UNCLE CHARLUS! JAMES!" Marlene screamed at the top of her voice, desperately trying to catch someone in the house's attention whilst checking Sirius' almost non-existent pulse.  
"Come on Sirius, wake up. Please…"  
"Marlene is everything all-Oh Merlin, Sirius!" Loretta Potter immediately rushed to her surrogate son's side, Mr. Potter in quick pursuit.  
"Marley, what's going on…?" James asked Marlene.  
"I don't know, James! I just was getting a glass of water and I heard a crash and I came here and Sirius was there, and I didn't know what to do, because he said my name then blacked out, and I'm scared he's not going to be okay and-"  
"Shhh," James soothed, pulling her into a hug. "Sirius will be fine. I just know it." Marlene wished she could believe him, but it was hard to, when James didn't believe himself.


	3. Helpless

**A/N: Hello all! So this is a long awaited chapter...but don't hurt me. It's also very short. The truth is I just didn't bother writing it until a couple of weeks ago, and then my laptop decided to break, deleting ALL OF MY DOCUMENTS. I was extremely upset. So now I'm using my sister's old laptop, which is veryyyy slow at the best of the times. The next chapter will probably be better as I've already started working on it. Enjoy my lovelies 3**

Over the past couple of days, Marlene had been worried sick about Sirius. Mrs. Potter had performed the appropriate healing charms and he was definitely on the mend(although he hadn't awoken) but it didn't stop Marlene from fussing. Part of her didn't even know why she cared.?  
The days that followed the accident consisted of Marlene waiting anxiously for Sirius' rising. Claiming that James was baffled was an understatement.  
"Marley, I don't mean to upset you but we were all under the impression you couldn't care less for Sirius," James approached the topic carefully.  
"I can't," Marlene replied, her voice a whine, "This is what makes this situation all so terrible. I hate Black, but seeing him like that...so weak and defenceless I-"  
"Trust me, I get it," James sighed, placing a comfortable hand on her shoulder, "It just throws you, right?" Marlene nodded, her eyes brimming with tears. When she was alerted that spending summer with the Potters meant spending summer with Black, she had no idea that this what it would entail. Rather, she had imagined that the six weeks would be filled with pranks and laughter and fury at times.  
"It's not just Black," whispered Marlene, after a few moments of silence (mainly spent staring at Sirius' lifeless body), "It's my parents too. And my family...I'm so worried for their safety James."  
James nodded in agreement, "I know, it sucks. But unfortunately, this is the world we live in. They're safer where they are, Marlene, just like you're safer here."  
"Thank you, James," Marlene smiled. Suddenly, the two companions were diverted from their conversation by a groan coming from Sirius' bed. Both James and Marlene stood up, alert.  
"Crap...if this is what death feels like, I'd rather be alive...I'm so hungry," Sirius mumbled, almost incoherently.  
"You're not dead, mate," despite himself, James smiled at his best friend's light humour, "Marls, go and get my mum will you?" Marlene nodded leaving the two boys in each other's company.  
"Marls? As in McKinnon?" Sirius squinted up at James.  
"Yeah, she's been quite the doting nurse," James smirked, "Hardly left your bedside at all. And when she has, it's only been for half an hour...no more."  
"Bloody hell, she's taken on a sudden toll of affection, hasn't she?"  
James shrugged, "I guess. Don't make fun of her though, Pads. She's in a fragile state at the moment, with her parents and all...I think she just wants to help out. I guess she's feeling pretty useless."  
"Yeah but really? Looking after me? I thought she'd be glad to see the end of me!"  
"Marlene isn't like that, Padfoot, even you know that."  
"I wouldn't be so sure. Do you even know how many times she's threatened to kill me?" Sirius cried dramatically. James just rolled his eyes.  
"Oh, Sirius dear, you're awake!" Mrs. Potter bustled in, interrupting their conversation, "Now, I put essence of dittany on most of your cuts when you first arrived. Good apparition by the way, love, especially in the state you were in. Charlus was highly impressed, true auror quality!"  
"Mum," James said, urging her to continue.  
"Right, as I was saying, I put the dittany on the major cuts, but there may still be some minor scarring. You were truly battered and bruised. You'll be sore for a few days, but within a week, I'm sure you'll be back to your old self again!" Mrs. Potter beamed, "I also spoke to Mrs. Redfern, the healer, you know? She recommended some of this potion; you take two ladles of it a day and it will help to keep you awake, as well as reduce the aching and pain from your injuries. For the scarring, she suggested some Shadowstalk Oil, squeezed from a rare tree leaf in Arizona. It's meant to be very good. Mrs. Redfern also suggested that you remain in bed for one more day after you've awoken."  
"But, I'm hungry! I want to get up and see everyone!" Sirius complained.  
Mrs. Potter smiled warmly, "Now, now, who would you possibly need to see? The family will be up here constantly anyway, especially Marlene! And you'll be out of bed for the Potter Summer Ball! Which reminds me Marlene, we must go dress shopping! Would you like to invite any of your friends from school?" James glanced at Marlene hopefully.  
"There are a few yes..." Marlene nodded, "If it wouldn't be much trouble, may I have a few to stay for a week or so? Maybe the week of the ball? I feel a little outnumbered with all these boys!"  
"Of course, my dear! Anything to make you feel comfortable."  
"Hello? I am dying here!" Sirius waved, dramatically.  
"Oh shush, child," Mrs. Potter laughed, "You will be fine! Now, let's leave the patient to rest!"  
"I've been resting for days! I'm hungry!"  
"I'll bring you up some food but now, you will sleep."

_Dearest Lily, Marlene began to write,_  
_There has been so much happening at the Potters, I cannot even begin to explain it! But there will be a time for that, as I have been requested to inform you of._  
_Every year, the Potters host an annual summer ball, and this year, as I'm part of the family, Aunt Etta allowed me to invite my friends. Of course, you were top of the list! Also, you can come and stay from the 20th until the 1st._  
_I know you probably won't want to, because of James but I'd really like you to come! _  
_Reply soon,_  
_Marley x_

Marlene attached the letter to the waiting leg of her owl Posy, and anxiously awaited a reply from her redheaded friend.


	4. Confusion

**A/N: Okay, so this is like the longest chapter in the history of ever. Just kidding, but it is pretty long for me. And I updated pretty quickly so yay for me. Now, most of this is proofread(but there might be some mistakes still), again a novelty and there is some SiriusxMarlene interaction which is always a bonus. I also included a little bit of JamesxMarlene interaction, which I quite enjoy writing because I love James very much ;) I can't remember how I spelled Posy the owl last time. Was the owl even called Posy? If not, she's had a name change and possible spelling change. When I wrote this on word, the spacing was fine, but made it weird. It's late so I can't be bothered to change it. SORRY. Okay soooo...enjoy this lengthy chapter. Oh and by the way, if you got to the end of this chapter you are a very awesome person. Let me know when you review that you read to the end by writing 'sherbert lemons' at the end of your review, and I'll dedicate the next chapter to you :) Okay. I just rambled for even longer. This is it. I love you all. **

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, JK Rowling does, okay? Except, I do own Posy the owl. She's mine._**

**_Little Too Late- Chapter 4- Confusion _**

"Ah, Marlene dear, there you are!" Mrs. Potter bustled into the guest office where Marlene was watching her tawny owl flap into the distance, "You couldn't take this up to Sirius could you? I'm so busy! There's a dear!" With her parting words, Mrs. Potter was gone, leaving a tray full of mouth-watering buttered toast, crimson and gold iced cupcakes, chilled pumpkin juice and a pot of hot tea with ribbons of steam swirling upwards from it.

Picking it up, Marlene made her way across the hallway to Sirius' room. (Both of their rooms, offices and bathrooms were on the guest floor.) She knocked once.

"Enter!" Sirius demanded, mocking a man of extreme high status and importance. Marlene rolled her eyes, and pushed the door open.

"Oh brilliant a pretty lady!" Sirius looked excited, "And she brings my most favourite thing in the world...food!"

"I had rather hoped you'd be asleep Black," remarked Marlene, dryly.

"Now, now Miss. McKinnon, do not deny the needs of the heart. Have a seat-make a dying man happy!"

Marlene sat with another prolonged eye roll, "You are hardly dying Black. There's barely a scratch on you since Aunt Loretta worked her magic. Still if you'd like to become a dying man, it could easily be arranged..." Marlene twirled her wand thoughtfully.

"I'd like that on record!" Sirius exclaimed, "to prove to dearest Prongs that you are in fact, a violent human being."

"Whatever," Marlene shrugged, "I thought you were hungry."

"I never said I was hungry for food," winked Sirius suggestively.

"Ugh in your dreams!" Marlene replied, in disgust, but the girl couldn't help a blush creeping up her cheeks.

Sirius smirked, "Yes, in my dreams indeed. My most crazy and erotic ones."

"And crazy they are. Not going to happen, sweetie."

"We'll see," Sirius smirked. Marlene stood up to leave but Sirius cried out suddenly, "No!"

Marlene looked back over, and the flash of vulnerability that crossed the normally egotistical boy's face automatically drew her back to her seat.

"Don't leave me alone. Stay for a bit," Sirius said softly before clearing his throat, "After all, I'm dying of boredom shut up in here, and you wouldn't want me to die alone would you Marley?" And with a wink, the innocence and fear Marlene had previously seen had vanished as quickly as it appeared.

* * *

"I'm worried about Black," Marlene told James, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl in the Potters' dining room where James was pondering over a piece of parchment.

"Hmm?" James didn't glance up.

"I said I was worried about Black...hey what you got there?" Marlene asked curiosity lacing her tone, as she pulled up a chair.

James rubbed his forehead, a frown creasing his brow, "I want to write Lily a letter. Asking her to come to the ball. But I don't know what to say."

"Oh you needn't worry about that!" Marlene laughed, "I've already asked her. I'm just waiting on her reply."

"Yeah...but I kinda wanted her to..y'know come as my date..." James mumbled, blushing.

Marlene's eyes widened, "Ooh, right. Well she'd probably say no, sorry..." The girl admitted, before sighing, "You really like her don't you? You're serious."

James nodded.

"Well you've got to change. She despises your immaturity, your ego, not you."

"But that is me!"

"You've gotta decide, James. There's gonna come a point in your life where you're going to have to grow up, and take your future a little more seriously. Why not start now? You might just possibly win Lily's heart before it's too late, and she is no longer forced to be in your company anymore. Kill two birds with one stone, so to speak."

"That's a horrible saying…where on earth did you get it from?"

"Read it in a muggle book," Marlene shrugged.  
James discarded the parchment and turned his attention back to the dark haired girl, "So, what were you saying before?"

"Oh, that…" Marlene hesitated, "It doesn't really matter."  
"I think it does. You seemed pretty solemn when you came down."  
"I'm just a bit worried about Black, that's all," Marlene sighed.  
"Why?" James wondered, aloud.  
"Well, earlier on, he was annoying me-I just presumed he was back to his normal health. But, when I stood to leave, and get out of his company, he called me back. The cry he let out was so vulnerable and un-Sirius-like. I don't know, I just wonder whether this incident has had more mental affects on him than we can see."

James nodded, "Hmm, I wouldn't worry about it, Moo. It's been a terrible ordeal for him, and unfortunately, they're not all too uncommon. He's bound to be acting a little strange for a while. Sirius has always had a fear of being on his own."  
"How come?"

"I've never been quite sure, it must be something psychological. That's partly the reason he sleeps around so much. He has to feel wanted somewhere, and if he's not with someone, he's lost."

"Oh," Marlene felt her heart drop a little at the thought of Sirius (however much she despised him) having problems. It was all so foreign, because he was always so full of life, and joking around. It always was hard to believe that a person with behavior like that, had issues.

"It's best not to talk about it," James shrugged.  
"But how is he always so happy if he has all these family problems?" Marlene had to know.  
"I don't know. A coping mechanism, maybe? We all deal with things in different ways, Marley."  
"I know," Marlene sighed, "Sometimes I wish everyone thought in the same way. Everything would be so much simpler then."

* * *

The next morning, Marlene was woken by the incessant tapping of Posy, her owl's return. Marlene rolled out of bed, looking at her clock. 9 in the morning. Typical of Lily to reply ridiculously early.

Letting Posy in the window, Marlene snatched the letter. Posy screeched in offense.

"Nobody cares," Marlene snapped. She wasn't a morning person.

_Dearest Marlene,_ the letter read,

_Thank you for the invitation. My mother is making me come, despite my thorough explanation of my relationship with Potter. She seems to believe a ball will be the greatest of fun; probably because she never had the opportunity to attend one. Just one question, should I arrive with a dress, or will we shop for one? I'll see you on the 20th._

_Love, _

_Lily_

Marlene decided that Lily would want a prompt reply, so dressing in a casual Gryffindor red summer dress and tying her almost black hair into a messy side bun, Marlene headed downstairs to greet Mrs. Potter.

"Morning dear!" Mrs. Potter beamed, pulling Marlene into a motherly hug the instant she saw her, " You're up early! I'll get the house elves to prepare some breakfast if you want? The boys will be sleeping 'til midday at least! I'm sure Sirius is looking forward to being up and about, the poor dear. Don't you look lovely today?" Mrs. Potter rambled, happily. James was very lucky to have such an excellent mother ". Marlene had a good relationship with her mum and dad, but not nearly as good as the relationship James had with his parents.

Mr and Mrs. Potter were a mix of doting and firm with their only son. Although rich and privileged, James was not spoilt and knew how to earn the things he wanted, which made Marlene admire the family even more.

"I heard back from one of my friends, Lily." Marlene said, as she followed Mrs. Potter into the dining room, "She says she will arrive on the 20th. The ball is on the 25th isn't it?"

"Lily...now why does that name ring a bell?" Mrs. Potter smiled, "That's fine today. Is she going to be staying for the remainder of the holidays?"

Marlene nodded, "That's right. Lily was wondering whether she would have to come with a dress or if we will buy one together."

"Ooh I think it will be nice for us girls all to go together, don't you?"

Marlene smiled, "That is what I thought you'd say. Thanks Aunt Etta."

"Not a problem dear. What about your other friends, Emmeline and Dorcas is it?"

"Dorcas is staying with her grandparents in Scotland for the whole holiday, and Emmeline can only make the ball."

"Oh okay then! Much like Remus and Peter."

"Will they be attending?" Marlene questioned .

"Remus will for the evening, Peter is away with his mother."

"Oh right," Marlene went silent for a moment before continuing, "Have you heard from my mother at all?"  
Mrs. Potter smiled sympathetically, "I'm afraid I haven't, Marlene. How about I write to her? See if she would like to attend the ball?"  
"Is it safe?" Marlene asked, anxiously.  
"Charlus and I will find away to make it work."  
Marlene nodded, "If it wouldn't be too much trouble. Thank you Aunt Etta. Not just for making the effort to try and contact my parents, but for putting a roof over my head this summer."  
"It is the least I can do," Mrs. Potter assured her, "Our families go way back. It would be like leaving James out on the streets, to have not offered you a home."  
"I really do appreciate it," Marlene smiled gratefully, "Right, I better go and reply to Lily's letter and finalise the arrangements!" And with that, the girl had disappeared up the stairs, leaving Mrs. Potter staring after her in bewilderment.


	5. Suprise!

**A/N: Thank you to apoorvam77 for reviewing! Your review did make me smile. Reviews encourage me to write. Please don't read in silence :( A new thing starting from now, is if you review you get a sneak peek of the next chapter. See, it is worth it :) I don't really like this chapter, as it is a bit of a filler, but next chapter, Lily will be arriving. THINGS WILL GET INTERESTING GUYS. I know this chapter is a bit shorter but it felt like a good place to finish :) Mwah xo  
**

_**Disclaimer: Obviously I'm not the owner of Harry Potter. My laptop is six years old.**_

_**Chapter 5- Surprise!**_

* * *

Marlene's stay at the Potters had become very enjoyable. By mid-August, Marlene, James and Sirius had played numerous games of Quidditch, pulled pranks on each other, and stayed up into the early hours of the morning playing games of exploding snap. Marlene was excited for Lily to arrive (as was James) but was also excited for her upcoming birthday just before. She was not yet of age, due to being an August baby, something which James and Sirius teased her of endlessly. She couldn't wait to be able to use magic! Her pranks would be much better, without the help of James, who often swapped teams.  
On the morning of the 15th August (Marlene's birthday), Marlene awoke bright and early. Finally, she was seventeen! It was only 8.30, yet the smell of breakfast wafted up the stairs. Marlene jumped out of bed, wrapping her silk crimson dressing gown over her pajamas as she did so. Eagerly, she ran downstairs, where Mr and Mrs. Potter were sitting in the dining room.

"Happy birthday, darling!" Mrs. Potter beamed, standing to hug her.

"Happy Birthday, Marlene," Mr. Potter also hugged her, "How do you feel to finally be of age?"

"Amazing!" Marlene grinned, "Finally, I can outsmart the boys!"

Mr. Potter laughed heartily, "They don't stand a chance!"

"Now, breakfast is nearly ready," Mrs. Potter informed, "So take a seat. The house elves have prepared everything. Pancakes, bacon, the works. I expect the boys will be up when they smell it!"

Marlene giggled, "I don't doubt it."

The girl couldn't help feeling a little sad that her family wasn't here to celebrate her birthday with her. Everybody used to get together, and there were a lot of them. Marlene got to see her nieces and nephews, a rare occurrence, not to mention her brothers and sister.

Although they sometimes clashed, Marlene was closest with her sister Scarlett. They connected on so many levels, from laughing at their mother's obsession with them marrying respectable men (and becoming respectable ladies), to teasing each other about where they'd been sorted. Scarlett was a year ahead of Marlene, and a Ravenclaw. Out of her whole family, Scarlett was the person she missed most.

What was even more comical, that after years of declaring that she would forever be an independent woman, Scarlett was now engaged, with a little girl, Audrey. Audrey was only a few months old, and Marlene had never met her youngest niece. It was obvious that Marlene's mother did not like the idea that Scarlett had had a child before marriage, but was happy enough that Scarlett was even getting married.

"Here is your gift," Mrs. Potter re-entered the room. While she was thinking, Marlene hadn't even realized Mrs. Potter had left.

"You shouldn't have!" Marlene gasped, in surprise.

"We certainly should have. And we did," Mrs. Potter beamed, "You've been like a daughter to us over these past couple of weeks. I hope you like the present. We were a little unsure of what to get you, considering we are used to buying for James but we think you will like it."

Mrs. Potter handed Marlene a gold gift bag, and inside was something wrapped in red tissue paper, with a gold ribbon tied round it. Red and gold had been Marlene's favourite colours since she was tiny. Her room as a girl was decked out in red and gold (and still was). Marlene was never quite sure why she liked the colours, but she thought it was probably because she really wanted to be sorted into Gryffindor, just like her father was before her.

Carefully, she removed the packaging, and inside was a small box.  
"This isn't one of those joke gifts which keeps on going is it?" Marlene joked, to which Mr. and Mrs. Potter both laughed.

"No Marlene," Mr. Potter said, "Now, open it before my dear wife dies of suspense."

Lifting the lid to the box, Marlene peeked inside and let out a small sigh. Inside, was a beautiful gold locket, with a phoenix pendant, breathing fire of encrusted rubies. Marlene looked at the intricate detailing more closely, and saw that for eyes, two diamonds twinkled back at her. It must have cost a fortune!

"It's too much," She told Mr. and Mrs. Potter, "It looks like it cost more than this whole house!"

"Don't be silly, Marlene," Mrs. Potter assured her, "We have the money to spend, and besides, it is a special birthday for you."

Marlene smiled widely, "I love it. I absolutely love it! It's perfect-thank you so much both of you."

"It's our pleasure," Mrs. Potter smiled back, "Right! Let's not delay breakfast any further." She waved her wand, and the marvelous spread appeared on the table.

"I smell food," came a sleepy grumble from the bottom of the stairs. Sirius and James came in both looking rather disheveled. It was Sirius who spoke. Obviously.

"Happy Birthday, Moo," James yawned, hugging Marlene, and handing her a present.

"Thanks James!" Marlene smiled.

"Loretta, I hate to dampen the mood, but why on earth is breakfast being served so early?" Sirius asked, "I was sleeping perfectly fine and then the smell of damned bacon woke me up!"

"Well maybe if you weren't so greedy, you'd have slept through!" Mrs. Potter teased, "And if you are so annoyed about being awoken, you won't want any food, will you?"

"I never said that," Sirius scowled, "Catch." Sirius tossed a gift at Marlene. Luckily, she had the reflexes of a keeper, and caught it before it fell in the scrambled eggs.

"Thanks, Black," Marlene rolled her eyes.

"Eat breakfast first, dear, and the open your presents," Mrs. Potter said. Marlene nodded and piled her plate high, before tucking in. Ever since she was little, Marlene had had a massive appetite. She used the excuse that it was because she grew up with older brothers, even though Scarlett was nowhere near as greedy.

Midway through breakfast (a silent affair, as the food was so good) there were loud taps on the dining room window. Everyone looked up, to see three owls at the window. Marlene stood to open the window, to let the owls in, and the dropped three letters at her place.

Marlene recognized the handwriting as Lily's, Emmeline's and Dorcas'. Two of them also had a parcel. The owls were not expecting a reply, as they flew back out of the window, as soon as they received a treat from James.  
"Birthday gifts," Marlene explained, "From Emmeline and Dorcas, and a letter from Lily. I presume she will bring a gift when she comes to stay."

"Open my present now! Can she mum?" James asked.

"I don't see why not."

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Potter, James, Sirius and Marlene were sitting in the living room, in the evening after dinner. Marlene's cake had been brought out, red velvet with gold icing, and the birthday dinner had of course been spectacular.

From James, she had received a box of Quidditch themed chocolates and a butterbeer scented candle, from Sirius she had gotten a Holy Harpies mug and a tea towel with his face on (typical), Dorcas had bought her a set of red and gold quills, with different coloured ink, and some Honeydukes chocolates and Emmeline had bought her a silk scarf and a set of bath bombs and soaps. Marlene loved and appreciated all of her gifts; with the exception of the towel from Sirius (apparently it was 'novelty').  
To finish the evening, a game of exploding snap was taking place between Marlene, Sirius and James(a common occurrence), as Mr. and Mrs. Potter watched on in amusement.

"I have to win! It's my birthday," Marlene whined.

James grinned, "Good luck, Mar. I'm the long reigning champion.

"Only because I let you win!" Sirius scoffed.

"Suuuuuure," James said, disbelievingly. Suddenly, a loud crack startled them from their game. Marlene's heart rate sped up. There were all sorts of charms around the house. Only people with permission could apparate in, couldn't they? James, Sirius and Marlene looked at each other in bewilderment. Why were Mr. and Mrs. Potter so calm?

Then the person entered the room.  
"SCARLETT!" Marlene squealed, and ran to hug her sister.

"Happy birthday, Marls."

**Oooooh.  
Next chapter**: Marlene spends time with her sister, and Lily arrives at the Potters. Review for more :)


	6. Sisterly Affection

***WARNING* Not proof read ;) **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. I'll let you know when I do :)**

**Chapter 6: Sisterly Affection**

"I can't believe you came!" Marlene was sitting cross-legged on her bed, Scarlett mirroring her position the opposite end.

"Come on, Marls, I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Scarlett exclaimed.

Marlene hadn't stop smiling since Scarlett arrived. She was still rendered speechless. As if the necklace wasn't enough, Mr. and Mrs. Potter had spoken with the minister to see if Scarlett could be removed from her safe house for a few days. The fact that Mr. Potter was head Auror obviously worked in his favour as she had, in fact, been able to travel down.

"How is little Audrey?" Marlene was desperate to hear about her niece.

"She's perfect. Jack is a perfect father. Everything is perfect Marls," Scarlett beamed, as she talked about her family, "Here, I bought you some pictures. Once this is all over-or at least once you are out of Hogwarts- you can come and meet her. And obviously, I need you for my wedding to be my maid of honour!"

"Really?" Marlene asked, in surprise, "You really want me to do that?"

Scarlett laughed, "Of course I do! Who else would I ask?"

"I don't know. I just can't believe you're actually getting married. All that time you refused to even take a guy seriously…."

"I know, I know," Scarlett rolled her eyes, "Jack's call just came out of the blue. We were good friends during school, you know? He never took girls seriously either. It was meant to be…much like you and Sirius," Scarlett added with a wink.

"Me and Black are not meant to be at all. He's insufferable, and full of himself. He thinks I'm going to just jump in his pants because he's good looking!"

"And good looking he is," Scarlett agreed, to which Marlene looked flabbergasted, "Hey, don't look at me like that. I'm only two years older than you. If I wasn't happily engaged I'd have him myself."

"Ew no, then I'd be related to him," Marlene shuddered.

Scarlett tried to reason with her, "You've spent half a summer in his company and you haven't died yet."

"With yet being the operative word," Marlene grumbled.

"All I'm saying Marls is, you don't take guys very seriously correct? In fact, I'm sure you've never dated someone for more than a couple of weeks. Now, think of Sirius. He doesn't take girls very seriously either, right?"

"Well, no, sleeping with them and then dumping them didn't count as 'serious' last time I checked. At least I know the guy's name first."

"See!" Scarlett clapped triumphantly, "Perfect for each other! You could make him a better man, you know…" She teased.

"Scarlett, shut up!" Marlene threw a gold silk pillow at her sister's head.

"Perfect for each other…" Scarlett sang.

"Merlin's beard, you're crazy. Absolutely mental. Having a child has done something to your head, Scar. You would have to be insane to think that me and Black are 'perfect' for each other."

"The first sign of love is denial."

Marlene threw another pillow at her sister, "It's really not. I hate the guy."

"There's a thin line between love and hate."

"Are you like, some kind of oracle?"

Scarlett rolled her eyes, "In all seriousness, come back in five years time and tell me honestly that you don't love Sirius Black, and then I will believe you."

"Fine."

"Okay."

"Good."

Silence.

"Marleeeeeeeeneeeeee."

Nothing.

"Maaaaaaarleeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy. Maaaaaarleeeeneee. Maaaarlssss."

"What?" Marlene snapped.

Scarlett grinned, "Nothing!"

Despite herself, Marlene broke out into a laugh, "Such a child!"

"Come over here and give your sister a hug," Scarlett pouted. Marlene shook her head, a smile etched across her face as she crawled into her sister's outstretched arms.

"I missed you, Scarlett," She mumbled.

"I missed you more, Marls."

"You've totally ditched us for your sister!" Sirius threw himself dramatically on the sofa next to where Marlene was sitting in an armchair, "And don't try to deny it, because James agrees. Don't you James?"

James looked sheepish.

"Well, she is my sister," Marlene shrugged.

"I'm offended, McKinnon! I'm offended truly and dearly from the bottom of my heart," Sirius clutched at his chest.

"Good. Maybe it will help deflate your ego," Marlene shot back, "James is my friend. And you…well, you are annoying. But she is my sister, and she is leaving soon. I have to make the most of my time with her."

"But you're of age. Don't you even want to hex us?"

"Don't give me ideas, Black;" warned Marlene darkly, "Scar is leaving in a few days anyway, so you'll have me all to yourself."

"If that isn't an innuendo, I don't know what is," James grumbled.

"Ew, James, it wasn't an innuendo. It was your dirty mind that made it an innuendo."

"But tomorrow, we have to share you with Lily-flower too, which is even worse because I have to share Prongs too!" Sirius pouted.

Marlene looked at Sirius, "Oh, don't worry. Lily won't steal James away from you, Black."

"No, I mean, he'll be so busy staring longingly at her that he won't have time for me either!"

"Hey! I do not stare longingly!"

"You kind of do," Marlene admitted.

Sirius did a double take, "I'm sorry, Marlene my dear, but did you just agree with me?"

"No," sighed Marlene, "I just stated a fact. Don't get too excited."

"I'm always excited when you're around," Sirius winked suggestively.  
"And on that note, I'm going to go and find Scarlett," Marlene wrinkled her nose in disgust and left the room.

"I rest my case!" Sirius said, triumphantly.

"What's your sudden obsession with hanging out with Mar anyway?" James queried.

Sirius shrugged, "She's fun to wind up. That's all."

"Oh really?" James wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes really," Sirius rolled his eyes, "Seriously, Prongs, you sound like a girl!"

"Sorry, Pads. All I'm saying is I know you. You've got to be attracted to her, right?"

"Physically yes," Sirius nodded, "Obviously, I am human you know. And she's bloody hot. But I don't do all that emotional crap."

"Neither does she. You're made for each other!"

"You really have been reading too much Witch Weekly," Sirius said, "Nah, she's a tricky one to place, that McKinnon. She's not a bimbo, and doesn't seem the kind to sleep around but she does. She's more of a dominant though, the one in control. She is just too fiery for my taste."

"Aaaaaand like my little sister, so I think it would be wise to stop this conversation here."

Sirius shrugged, "You did ask."

"Don't you miss Audrey and Jack?" Marlene wondered aloud, as she munched into one of the chocolate's James had gotten her for her birthday. Her and Scarlett were lying on the grass in the Potters' garden, watching the clouds pass by; it was something they did as children. The Potters had a spectacular garden, as magnificent as the house. The grass was plush and green; there were fountains and various other water features; a tree house, ideal for camping in; blooming flowers in every colour imaginable; gigantic trees that gave the impression of residing there for hundreds of years. The Potters were infamous for their show stopping garden parties, and had had rivalry with the Greengrasses (a Slytherin/Ravenclaw pure-blood family) over who possessed the lushest grounds for years. Obviously, it was not as prevalent for the current generation as it had been for previous ones. After all, there were much more pressing issues at hand nowadays.

Scarlett nodded, "More than you could imagine. But it is important for me to spend time with you Marlene. I know how hard it must be for you to be completely isolated from the rest of your family."

"We're all in the same boat," Marlene shrugged.

"It's different for your brothers and I. We are used to living away from mother and father now. We have our own families. You don't, Marls. You're still a child."

Marlene shook her head, "Don't say that Scarlett, you know it isn't true. I'm not a child. Hell, I haven't been a child for a long time."

"You're still in school," Scarlett reasoned.

"There's no time for childhood in these dark times, Scarlett. I'm happy here with the Potters, but even if I wasn't, I would be able to look after myself."

"I don't think you appreciate what a dangerous world it is out there, Marlene."

"I do," Marlene disagreed, "I really do."

"I'm not going to argue over it," Scarlett sighed, "Please, just value the time you have with your loved ones."

"I will," Marlene promised, "I'm really glad you're here Scarlett. No matter how welcome I feel here, I've missed my family."

"I know you have. But I'm going to have to go back tomorrow, you know that right? It's just not safe for us both to be here. It puts the house under more threat."

"I know," Marlene leaned her head on her sister's shoulder. Scarlett put a comforting arm around her shoulder, stroking her hair softly.

"Don't be sad, Marley. Hopefully this will all be over by Christmas, and we'll be back together as a family again."

"I really hope so," Marlene sniffed. As a general rule, Marlene McKinnon did not cry. It was just not how she functioned. She wasn't an emotional kind of girl.

"Lily will be arriving tomorrow, anyway. You two will have a great time together!"

"I know we will," Marlene nodded, "I just wish you could stay longer."

"So do I Marls, so do I."

**A/N: I felt like putting this at the end today. I'm different. Okay, so Scarlett is inspired by my own sister who I hardly ever see, but we're still super duper close. I hope you like her, even if she's not sticking around for long :'( I'm going to find a way to bring her back. I think you also find out more about Sirius and Marlene's relationship, as well as Marlene's personality respectively. I quite enjoyed this chapter :) OKAY LILY DIDN'T COME BUT SHE WAS MEANT TO AND THEN I KEPT WRITING AND DIDN'T WANT TO SAY GOODBYE TO SCARLETT SO I DECIDED TO POSTPONE IT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER. **

**On an even less happier note, I'm going away on Friday for a whole week, so I'll probably (hopefully) get in one more update before then. Let's hope I don't come back with a serious case of writer's block and forget about this story for six months again...Reviews are like candy. xo**


	7. She Called Me James!

**A/N: Hi guys! After much aggravation, I've finally managed to get this chapter up. A bit of a filler, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Last chapter for a while but I'll be sure to get writing while I'm away in any free time I have! Also, feel free to leave suggestions in reviews. Thank you again to apoorvam77 and CanonCannon for their reviews :) Remember...reviews=sneak peek!xo**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to JK Rowling.**

_**Chapter 7: She Called Me James!**_

As soon as Marlene awoke the next morning she ran into Scarlett's room, knowing that this would be the last morning she would be able to spend with her sister for a while. Mrs. Potter had planned for there to be a lunch with the family, to send Scarlett off and welcome Lily into the home. Lily was arriving at 11 and Mr. Potter and James were flooing over to collect her, ensuring that she arrived safely.

Marlene was horrified to find the door to her sister's bedroom empty, the door wide open. Surely she wouldn't have left without even saying goodbye? Marlene was going to run downstairs to ask Mrs. Potter if she had seen Scarlett when she heard muffled voices from Sirius' room.

"You both blatantly like each other! I don't understand why you two are in so much denial."

"It's because we don't like each other, McKinnon. I don't know where you and Prongs have got this from!"

"Ah ha! So James also sees it. Obviously you reciprocate Marlene's feelings more than you're letting on."

"Mini McKinnon is hot I'll give you that. She obviously takes after her sister," Marlene rolled her eyes. She could just imagine Sirius' suave wink at that point, "But physical attraction is as far as it goes...for both of us. We're not compatible in an emotional sense."

"But you admit you are compatible in a physical sense? Come oooon Black, you two are perfect! You can't seriously be telling me you want some emotional girl who calls you stupid stuff like 'sugarcake' on your arm!"

"I don't want any kind of girl on my arm. I don't like commitment, McKinnon."

"Fine! Be like that," Marlene could hear Scarlett's dramatic sigh, "but I will bet money on you two being together by the end of Hogwarts."

"Get ready to lose your money then."

There was a creak signalling Scarlett standing up. Marlene was about to back away when her sister spoke again.

"Oh and Black?"

"Hmmm?"

"You hurt her in any way AT ALL, prepare to kiss goodbye to that precious face of yours. She's still my little sister."

* * *

It was a complicated process to floo Lily in from the Evans household. Firstly, the Evans house had to be added to the floo network. Then, the Potters house (which was very hard to enter by floo) had to be added to a secret network connected to the Evans' house, to prevent intrusion. Marlene didn't really understand the technicalities of it all, just that it was required to keep both parties safe.

Mrs. Potter was waiting anxiously by the fireplace.

"What if Lily doesn't like it here? I do want her to feel welcome!"

"Calm down, Aunt Etta, she'll love it," Marlene promised. Sirius looked at her in disbelief. It was hard to imagine Lily would 'love' anywhere James was. Marlene shrugged.

Suddenly, the fireplace flashed green and James stepped out, shaking the ash from his hair. He was grinning uncontrollably.

"Well, don't you look like the cat that got the cream?" Marlene remarked.

"She called me James!" James whispered, to Marlene and Sirius.

"She was probably just being polite in front of you dad," said Sirius.

James placed a hand over his heart dramatically, "I'm sure it meant something Pads!"

"Shut up you idiot, she'll be coming through in a moment," Marlene rolled her eyes. Sure enough, as soon as Marlene finished her sentence, the fireplace flashed green and out of it emerged Lily, coughing and spluttering. She looked a little worse for wear, considering her hair was filled with ash and her face was blackened with soot. Obviously the 'secret' network wasn't the cleanest.

"Lily!" Marlene squealed, rushing to hug her best friend.

"And in a minute, the awesome sister has been forgotten…" Scarlett teased, her voice wistful from the sidelines.

"Hey Marls," Lily laughed, at her friend's enthusiasm. She then turned to Mrs. Potter, "Thank you for letting me stay here with you and your family, Mrs. Potter."

"It's not a problem dear! I must say, after James has spoken so fondly of you all these years, it's a pleasure to meet you in person properly!"

"Mummmmm…." James' cheeks turned pink, and his hand automatically went up to mess up his ruffled hair. Lily laughed, and only Marlene could tell it was forced and a little bit uncomfortable. Mr. Potter emerged from the fireplace, a moment after.

"I must say, Lily," he began, "You have the most wonderful parents! Such lovely people."

"Thank you, sir," Lily blushed.

"You can call me, Charlus."

"And you can call me Loretta!" Mrs. Potter smiled, "Marlene, why don't you show Lily to her room? James will bring up the bags, won't you dear?"

"Oh that's fine, I can take them myself-" Lily began.

"No, he insists," Mrs. Potter pushed her son forward, as Sirius and Marlene held back laughter, "Scarlett, dear, can you come and help me with the lunch?"

"What about me?" Sirius pouted.

"Just try not to break anything!" Mrs. Potter breezed out of the room, addressing Sirius in a teasing tone. Scarlett followed her.

"Your bedroom is next to mine," Marlene gushed, as she lead Lily up the stairs, James lagging behind. Lily didn't reply. She had a kind of dazed look about her face.

"You alright Lils?" Marlene poked her arm.

"This house..." Lily stuttered.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Marlene smiled, "Just wait until you see the gardens! Aren't they awesome, James?"

"Yup," James nodded, "Bloody hell Evans, what did you pack in these bags?"

"I can carry them if you want me to Potter," Lily snapped.

Marlene sighed, "Lily, this is going to get tiresome. Please, try to tolerate James, and James try not to be so…bothersome. James has been my friend for forever, Lily, and he is one of my closest friends. You are my best friend. I just want to spend time with both of you to make this the perfect remainder of the summer holidays. At the moment, you two are the closest thing I have to a family, excluding Scarlett, so don't ruin it…please."

Lily looked a little guilty, "I'm sorry, Marls. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't upset me. I just wish it wasn't too much to ask for you two to get along. Have a normal conversation, like normal human beings." Lily nodded. They reached the right room, and Marlene opened the door.

"And voila!" Marlene said dramatically.

"Wow. This is amazing," Lily walked into the room, decked entirely in champagne gold and cream. There was a king sized four poster beds, a balcony, a huge wardrobe and en suite bathroom. It was similar to Marlene's bedroom, except hers was red and gold.

"I swear the guest rooms are so much better than the actual rooms," James frowned, "They're so much bigger."

"Or maybe they're just so much tidier," Marlene teased, rolling her eyes, "Leave the bags on the bed. Come on, we're going out to the gardens before lunch!" Marlene grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her from the room.

* * *

Marlene and Lily spent a while in the gardens, before being called in for lunch by Mrs. Potter. Lily was surprised by the size of the house and gardens. Although she had known that James was rich, she had never imagined everything to be so extravagant.

"There's a lot of houses like this in the wizarding world," Marlene explained, "Black's is similar, but darker than this one. And mine is much the same. Don't you remember the summer before fifth year?"

"But this..." Lily gestured to her surroundings, "This is in a league of its own Marls!"

"Well the Potters are up in there in the top five wealthiest families. Mr. Potter's job pays well."

"Who is the first?" Lily wondered.

"The Blacks. There is loads of them...filthy rich, and they've never worked a day in their life."

"How?"

"Nobody really knows," Marlene shrugged.

"Ah girls, there you are!" Mrs. Potter emerged from the kitchen.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Mrs. Potter," Lily said, politely, "We were just admiring your gardens."

Mrs. Potter smiled warmly, "That's perfectly alright dear! And I've already said, you may call me Loretta. Go on through to the dining room. Marlene will show you the way!"


End file.
